I'll Be Your Mask
by AnimeFlowerGirl
Summary: Yori was the youngest, the shortest and the weakest among her friends yet she was the one protecting them. She was their mask. She made herself the way she is today in order to be their shield, but can they do the same? Who's there to protect Yori? Hunny/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bratty Wake-up Call**

The merciless banging on Ishikawa Yori's bedroom door had woken up the girl, scaring her out of her once peaceful slumber. Her forest green eyes snapped open when the fist on the opposite side of the door decided to attack the poor wood. She nearly jumped out of bed and her pale fist grabbed hold of her sheets, making falling off _almost _impossible_. _The banging continued, but the girl no longer minded the noise. She was wide-awake now. Brushing her brown hair away from her eyes, making her hand rest on the back of her neck, she squinted at her door.

"Who's there?" she called out, her voice hoarse and dry from sleep. She would give anything to be able to go back to her dreams, she had not slept well last night since she was busy trying to keep her heart from not jumping out of her throat from every cough that wracked through her body.

No once replied with actual words. The banging continued and Yori could hear childish sniggering from the opposite side. Of course. How could she be so stupid? It was her brother disturbing her as usual. She groaned into her pillow, burying her face deep into its fluffiness and screamed into it, the volume being muffled. Yori waited for a moment and lucky for her, the banging ceased and scolding was followed. It was about time her parents noticed the disturbance in the morning. Whining sounds were soon heard and in a matter of seconds, they disappeared as well. Peace and quite filled the room once more, but Yori was too alert to sleep. She decided it was time to get out of bed.

Pushing herself off of her bed, she swung her legs to the floor and shakily stood up, her head spinning for a few seconds. She ran her hand through her bed head hair once more and she dragged her feet, which were now covered by her favorite fuzzy slippers, to her door, opening it and immediately entering the living room. The Ishikawa apartment wasn't exactly big, but it was large enough for the four-member family to live comfortably. Yori rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and walked through the door frame leading into the kitchen, seeing her mother already turning the stove off and her younger brother, Daisuke, standing in the corner, grumbling under his breath.

"Good Morning, sweetie," Mrs. Ishikawa chirped, the grin on her face contagious. "Had a good sleep?"

"Not exactly," Yori covered her mouth as she yawned and followed her mother as she set the food on the table. There were only three plates present. Her father must have already gone to work. Glancing at the wall clock just to her right, she saw that she had woken up half and hour earlier than usual and was still not able to see her father leave for work.

"Did you take your medicine last night?" her mother asked worriedly, reentering the kitchen to fetch the naughty boy and bringing him to the table, telling him to be nice to his sister.

"It's not helping, but yes, I did," Yori ended the topic on her poor health by clapping her hands together and beginning to eat. It only took five minutes to gobble everything down. Excusing herself from the table, Yori picked up her plate and chopsticks, dumped it into the sink and headed out the front door to see if the morning paper had already been given.

Yori's eyebrows rose at the sight of a white enveloped addressed to her on top of the newspaper and she glanced to her left, only to see her neighbor, Mr. Fujioka, bending down to get his own newspaper. He looked like he had just woken up as well. He wore a pair of sweatpants, a large shirt and his wine-red died hair was tied into a messy ponytail. Yori squinted her eyes, focusing on his face, and noted that he needed a shave.

"Fujioka-san, Good Morning," Yori greeted with a slight grin, her perky personality already taking over. Sleep having disappeared after finishing her meal. She held the newspaper and envelope under her arm and bowed her head in respect. Mr. Fujioka smiled in return.

"You're up earlier than usual," he said, already knowing how the girl liked to sleep in. "Finally got your alarm clock fixed?"

"Why need an alarm clock when I have a brother?"

"Was that him creating the banging noises a few minutes ago?" Mr. Fujioka mused.

"Most likely," Yori gave the man an apologetic look, quickly disappearing halfway through the door to toss the newspapers on the near by table along with the envelope before reappearing in front of Mr. Fujioka, closing the door slightly so their conversation wouldn't be overheard. "Have you heard anything from Haruhi-san lately?" she asked, knowing that the man's only daughter had decided to finish her final year in the US rather than just spending her third year abroad.

Mr. Fujioka's tired man face quickly turned to the face he used regularly especially when dressed as a woman. His eyes perked up and he placed a hand over his mouth as he laughed. "I had just spoken with her over the phone yesterday!" he gushed, "She seems to be doing well even though she has that dreadful man as a roommate."

"I see you still haven't developed a soft side for Suoh-san, Fujioka-san" Yori laughed, pitying the poor blonde, having heard the man's woeful cries when he found out his daughter's rich, half-French, boyfriend decided to tag along and later, the entire 'Host Club' came. Well, that was what Mr. Fujioka told her. Yori never met any members of the Host Club, having only heard stories about their 'adventures', even though they have visited the Fujioka family in more than one occasion.

"He took my daughter away. Developing a soft side is not -and never will be- an option," Mr. Fujioka said simply, meaning to sound cold, but Yori found it comical.

"And the rest of her friends?" she asked, wanting the conversation to go on longer, having nothing to do back inside.

"They all decided to stay abroad as well," Mr. Fujioka looked up in thought, a small smile playing on his lips. "I think they're just doing it to look after my sweet Haruhi. But I also think they're doing it to stop the boy from deflowering my little angel."

"They must be really good friends then," Yori smiled.

"Yes, quite a loud bunch, but they're alright," the Fujioka's smile became broader. "Oh! But I have exciting news!" He didn't wait for Yori to ask what it was. "Haruhi is coming back! She's just about to finish her final year and would study back here for college! She wants to study in the same school her mother did. I'm so proud."

"She's coming back home? Jumping spiders! When?" Yori's eyes widened, gleaming with excitement. She was only able to chat with her dear friend over the laptop, using the webcam and occasional chat box when things got to choppy due to bad reception. She couldn't wait to see the girl in the flesh!

"In a month or so," Mr. Fujioka replied, his smile not leaving his face. "I can't wait to have my little girl back in my arms and away from the idiot."

"I'm sure –" Yori was beginning to say, but her words tied on her lips the moment her teeth sunk into them due to the sudden hit the back of her head got from the door opening with a great force. She suppressed a pained scream and slowly turned her head to see her younger brother holding onto the doorknob, sticking his tongue out at her.

"See ya later, ugly," he said before running down the stairs, a yoyo and a pack of marbles in his hands. Yori glared at his retreating figure.

"Little brat," Yori hissed under her breath, not really caring if Mr. Fujioka heard her. "He never grew up."

"Boys will be boys I guess," Mr. Fujioka sighed, knowing that though Yori's brother constantly abused her, she still tolerated it. "You might want to put some ice on your lip."

Yori delicately touched her bottom lip and winced when it stung. Looking at her fingertips, there was a small line of blood. She licked her lips, out of habit, and tasted iron. "I'll do that." She said. "I'll see you later then, Fujioka-san" and she retreated back into the apartment, snatching her envelope on the way to the kitchen.

Mrs. Ishikawa was busy washing the dishes and did not notice her daughter's return until she heard the freezer opening and saw Yori pilling three ice cubes into a face towel, her lip noticeably red and swollen. Yori placed the ice pack on her bottom lip and looked at her mother. The look she gave read 'Daisuke. Short but painful story. Don't want to relive it.'

"Make sure you keep away from your bed. The ice will melt soon enough and you don't want to sleep in something soggy." Was all the mother said before going back to her work.

Turning around, Yori made her way back to her room and towards her curtains, opening them to let some of the sunlight in so that she didn't need to waste electricity in illuminating her room. She sat on her bed, ignoring her mother's words, and opened the envelope, not bothering to see whom it was from. Upon pulling out its contents, which was nothing but a photograph, Yori smiled.

In the picture, Yori saw her good friend, Haruhi in the middle of six guys who seemed to be everything but behaved. She was being hugged from behind by who Yori guessed was her boy friend while a pair of twins, one had ash brown hair while the other had ginger, were sniggering, holding hair ties with floral designs in their hands. In the background were two black haired gentlemen, one incredibly tall and the other who was almost at the same height but not quite, who seemed to enjoy being away from the chaos and watching from the sidelines. Up front was the corner of a young boy's face. All Yori could see was his golden hair and one of his honey=brown eyes. She guessed that the boy was the one taking the picture and was too focused on getting everyone in the shot that he forgot to include himself.

Yori laughed under her breath, always enjoying the snippets of her friend's memories being sent to her. She reached to get something from under her bed and pulled out a scrapbook. Flipping over to the next empty page, Yori inserted the picture, telling herself she'll properly paste and decorate it later. Haruhi had asked her to be the one to manage the scrapbook, fearing that the Host Club would do something drastic if they saw her working on it. Of course, it would be nice to have each of them give their special something to the making, that's why Haruhi had _another _scrapbook in her possession, but it didn't hurt to have an organized edition safe back home.

Setting the scrapbook aside, Yori took out her laptop and quickly turned it on, automatically logging in and happy to see that Haruhi was online (the girl finally getting a laptop of her own). She clicked on the girl's name, not really caring what time it was on her side of the globe, and the red light next to her webcam began to blink, telling her that Haruhi could now see her every movement. Yori waved.

"Long time no see, Haruhi-san!" Yori grinned, placing her icepack on the table next to her.

"_Yori!" _Haruhi pleasantly said, her already large eyes widening with pleasant surprise. _"What happened to your lip?"_

"Talking to your dad. Door hitting my head. Teeth digging into innocent lip. Pain." Yori summarized the events and studied Haruhi through the small pop out window. The girl was still the same. Short haired and cute. "You still look the same, Haruhi-san. Your hairstyle hasn't changed." Yori grinned, though it hurt her lip. "I knew you idolized me!" she ruffled her own hair, having the same style as her friend.

Haruhi, of course, rolled her eyes. _"I wouldn't have chopped off my hair if your brother didn't stick his wad of gum on it."_

"Lovable kid, ain't he? But you know, you would have chopped it all off eventually. You thought it was hassle." Yori laughed. "How's life over there? I heard from you dad that you're coming home in a month?"

"_To study in the same university as my mother, yes."_ Haruhi had a slight accent in her Japanese, but it wasn't noticeable to anyone except Yori. She was the type to take note of every little, and probably insignificant, change in everyone. _"Life's pretty good to me. I miss Japan though."_

" 'Ow ar yer fr-Ends?" Yori tried her English, but failed epically. Haruhi laughed.

"_My friends are fine." _Haruhi replied in Japanese, raising an amused eyebrow at the girl's poor attempt at English though it was obvious with her green eyes she wasn't even full Japanese._ "They're next door, doing some nonsense I don't want to be involved in but would probably be dragged into at any moment."_ An exasperated sigh escaped Haruhi's lips.

"Aie-nd yer boi-fur-end?" She still didn't want to stop. It was far too funny. Haruhi laughed once more and rolled her eyes again, smile still playing on her lips.

"_Tamaki is trying his hand in grocery shopping. Alone." _Haruhi got a thoughtful look on her face. It was uncanny to the one her dad made not too long ago._ "He's been gone for quite some time, now that I think about it. Maybe I should call. What do you think?"_

"You're asking the wrong person, my friend." Yori switched back to Japanese, her jaw hurting from the awkward ways it moved from the foreign words. "But maybe you should."

"_Maybe." _Haruhi brought out her phone and was surprised to see the amount of miss calls and text messages she received from the blonde. _"Twenty seven missed calls and thirty six unread text messages. All from Tamaki."_

"I guess you should call him then. I wish you the best of luck. Remember, if all else fails, call 911, page him in the grocery store, Lost Child posters all over the area and what not." Yori laughed. "I'll see you when I see you! _Gewud Bai!" _

"_Bye," _Haruhi smiled and logged off. The last thing Yori was able to see was the girl placing her phone to her ear, probably calling her boyfriend.

Yori picked up the scrapbook, placing it on her lap, and was just about to reach over to her table to get the paste when she saw water dripping onto her wooden floor. Her eyes widened and she immediately snatched her cold and now drenched face towel. Looking down, she was glad that nothing electrical was near the puddle created.

"That would have been nasty," Yori muttered, dropping the face towel on the puddle and snatched the paste, turning her attention back to the photograph, wondering how Haruhi put up with such…playful? Energetic? Random? …people. A grin found its way onto Yori's lips and the girl hummed a nameless song as she began working.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year to anyone who is reading this on well...the NEW YEAR! :D<strong>

**Welcome to my new story**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Please tell me what you thought **

**Excuse my typos and the like**

**Don't forget to review and the like**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**And**

**I only own what I own**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovely Wallpaper**

"Ah? So Haruhi-senpai is coming back next month?" Takeda Umeko said, retying her long, ash brown hair into a tight pony tail and grunting as she lifted a small crate of cabbages up and onto the stall's table, wiping her sweat away with the back of her hand. "Where did you hear that from?"

An entire week had already past since Yori chatted with her old friend and just now she was able to meet up with Umeko. It was weird considering they attended the same school, but due to their different class schedules and club activities after, it was hard to meet up. The Saturday sun glowed brightly above all, its harmful rays being blocked by thick, fluffy white clouds. The temperature outside was the type where you could wear a light jacket and not die of a heat stroke.

"From her father of course," Yori said, picking at the cabbage's leaves before taking one and placing it in her basket. She was grocery shopping for her mother who was too busy tidying up the house to go out herself. Daisuke was out playing wit his friends and causing mishap wherever he went. "And from her as well. Chatted with her not too long ago."

Umeko nodded her head, placing her hands on her hips for just a moment before bending down once more to carry a small crate of potatoes. She staggered as she brought it to the next stall, dusting her hands on her apron and looking down at them. They were red and stung slightly when she tried to make a fist. She cursed under her breath and made a fist anyway, cries of pain shot through her, but it wasn't something she couldn't handle.

The Takeda family wasn't exactly rich, but weren't poor either. They owned a little stall in front of the grocery store where they sell vegetables and fruits. It was easy and had a good business. The only problem was that Umeko was usually stuck with all the work on the weekends, her three older brothers retreating from the work, their excuse being that they've been in charge of the stalls all week and needed a break, to go drinking with their buddies no matter how early in the day it was. The girl missed the times when her mother was around, but couldn't do anything about it.

A speeding car drove by and Umeko shivered from the _zoom _sound it made. Why was that person in such a hurry? He could have run over an innocent child trying to a retrieve a ball that had run away to the street. Yori, not noticing her friend's glare where the car had just drove by, took two potatoes and placed it in her basket beside the cabbage, removing the handle from her arm and casually held it up with both her hands.

"Over that webcam thing of yours?" Umeko asked, continuing the conversation as she lifted another crate, this time it was string beans.

The order of vegetables Umeko was bringing out was curious, but no one seemed to mind. Everyday it was a different batch yet it was always the set the people needed. Yori took a couple as well. In truth, she didn't even have a grocery list. She was just picking any vegetable that Umeko pulled out. She was sure her mother could come up with something with what she got. If not, then this should be the last time Yori was trusted to go shopping without a list. After all, she was already stripped the _privilege _in fetching her brother from school when she deliberately forgot where he studied.

"Yep," Yori stood slightly on the tip of her toes to look past the stall and wondered how many more crates were there. "You should get yourself a laptop, you know. Once we graduate high school, it would be easier for you in college."

"I'll get one when I can afford one and still be able to have food on my table and clothes on my back," Umeko lifted the final crate onto the table and tossed whatever was the freshest to Yori who caught it in her hand and placed it in her basket. She didn't particularly care what she had just got. The girl reached into her pocket, pulled out her money and paid for her purchase.

"Did you see any of her friends?" Umeko then asked, returning the change and packing the vegetables into a plastic bag. She was curious about them having seen the Host Club, most of the time two ginger haired boys and a loud, put very handsome, blonde; kidnap Haruhi on multiple occasions when she, Umeko, was on her way to Yori's apartment.

"No. Apparently they were next door doing some nonsense and what not." Yori laughed under her breath, remembering Haruhi's exasperated face. "Her boyfriend got lost in the grocery store. Can you believe it?"

"From what I hear about him, yes, yes I can." Umeko laughed before glancing down the street, once again, to see non other than Yasumura Mei walking across with her boyfriend, who had a very intimidating face, but didn't seem all to dangerous since his girlfriend was dragging him around. "Does Mei know?" she turned to Yori when the couple entered the grocery, the girl waving at the two before disappearing past the sliding doors.

"Maybe. She's close with Haruhi-san and her friends after all." Yori blinked, her eyes looking at the now closed, glass doors. "Listen, I've got to head back home. I promised Haruhi we'd continue our chat today since it was cut short due to her boyfriend's disappearance." She continued, brushing her hair back and messing up the clip Mr. Fujioka placed on her before leaving. After his daughter left, he decided to dote on Yori by dressing her up in the girly clothing his daughter left behind.

"With only those random set of vegetables?" Umeko raised a brow, but shrugged anyway. Mrs. Ishikawa was a talented cook She'd think of something with what her daughter had bought. If not, take out was also an option or maybe eating with Mr. Fujioka. Speaking of him…."Say 'Hello' to Fujioka-san for me!" Umeko called out when Yori was already making her leave.

"Will do!" Yori waved, her voice slightly distracted, and continued her way down the street, looking both ways, and heading back to her apartment, grudgingly carrying her bag of vegetables up the stairs and into her home. She placed them on the kitchen table, her mother having disappeared and leaving a note, before entering her room. Opening the curtains to let the sunlight in, Yori crashed on her bed and pulled out her laptop.

Displayed as Yori's laptop wallpaper was a chubby girl with an awkward smile showing her multicolored braces. She had acne and long, curly hair tied up into pigtails with lopsided ribbons. There was a pink color decorating her cheeks and blue eye shadow on her lids. Her lips were glossy. On the left side of the picture was a thin, beautiful girl with long blonde hair held in a braid and lime green eyes. She had freckles sprinkled across her nose. Yori recognized her in some movies trailers she had seen. She was a teen actress, but hasn't gone to a stage where most would have been arrested for doing drugs, having a DWI and other scandals. Lucky for her, she had her head screwed on right.

A girl with shoulder length auburn hair and bright blue eyes was on the right side of the photo. She wore large glasses with no grade and posed with a 'peace sign'. In the back was Umeko with her long ash brown hair held back with a headband and her grey eyes shining with obvious glee. Beside Umeko was Haruhi, laughing at something the girl had said. Lastly, there was a girl just behind the one on the right. Her hair was curly, ginger colored and her eyes a nice hazel. She was grinning at the camera as well.

Yori laughed under her breath and soon clicked on Haruhi's name, the red blinking light appearing beside her webcam once more. She carried her laptop onto her study desk and sat on her swivel chair, waiting for Haruhi's pop out window to load. A second past and finally the webcam on the other side of the world showed the wallpaper of Haruhi's living room. Yori furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Where was Haruhi?

"Haruhi-san?" Yori asked knowing her voice could be heard. "Are you there?"

"_Ah! Where did that voice come from?" _Someone from the other side yelled out, voice almost like a child's but not quite, and the sounds of pots and pans toppling over was heard. Yori's eyes widened.

"Hello?" She tried again. She realized that whoever spoke was one of Haruhi's friends. After all, the panicked voice used the Japanese language. "Where's Haruhi-san?"

"_Haru-chan?" _The voice sounded distracted. Yori heard a fridge door being closed and a small cheer. _"Haru-chan and Tama-chan went out!"_

"Really?" Yori asked, her voice soft. She wondered if the person on the other end, whoever he was, heard her and repeated what she said. "Do you know when they'll come back?"

She pictured whoever was talking to shrug. _"I don't know. Kyo-chan is the best person to ask!" _the person was still distracted. It took him longer to reply to her questions.

"Are you alone in Haruhi-san's apartment?" Yori spoke carefully; she didn't want to sound like someone dangerous. Her question seemed like something a pedophile would say when a child answers his parent's phone without asking.

"_No…Takashi's in the bathroom," _the person replied, there was a long pause and the sounds of cheerful humming filled the silence.

"How about the rest?" Yori asked, her voice full of interest. She was actually talking to someone in the Host Club? Whoever was speaking stated that Haruhi and Tamaki were gone and Kyoya wasn't with him apparently. Takashi was somewhere else so that left Yori three people to guess from.

"_Kao-chan and Hika-chan are probably trailing after Tama-chan and Haru-chan." _Another long silence. The sound of a door being opened was then heard. _"Ah! Takashi! You want cake?" _

Yori's eyes lighted up, she saw half of 'Takashi' in the pop out window. He was incredibly tall. _"Ah. No thanks." _Was what Yori heard from the other side and joyful humming returned to cover the silence. Yori though about clearing her throat, to politely get their attention to her, but figured they wouldn't hear her anyway.

Something crossed the girl's mind. What were these two doing in Haruhi's house when she wasn't home? Why did Haruhi leave her laptop open? Did she forget about their meeting? No. Haruhi wasn't the type. Yori closed her eyes and imagined Haruhi just opening her laptop only to be whisked away by the hyper blonde to have a spontaneous date. She could see Haruhi trying to tell him she had other plans but the blonde either ignored them or didn't hear them. Another vision was Haruhi telling him she had something to do, Tamaki retreated into a dark corner and just to get him back out, she agreed to go. Opening her eyes, Yori didn't mind Haruhi abandoning their chat due to such reasons. After all, this gave Yori the chance to meet some members of the Host Club.

The sounds of a plate clattering into a sink reminded Yori that she had to speak up in order to continue her conversation with who she guessed was Mitsukuni. The small chat they had so far began to make sense – the childlike voice, the opening of a fridge and the humming. No doubt the boy, well _man _since he was probably twenty years old by then, was eating cake that belonged to the Suoh-Fujioka couple.

"_Ne, Takashi, one of Haru-chan's friends was talking to me earlier. I wonder where she went…" _

The voice of Mitsukuni trailed off and soon Yori saw him standing in front of the webcam, his back facing her. Her heart skipped a beat. He was still quite short for his age, but it was obvious to her that he had grown a few inches during his stay in the US. He was probably taller than Haruhi yet shorter than the twins. Sure, he probably lost his Lolita factor, something Haruhi had to explain to her when asked about the Host Club's members, when he grew but from his voice, which also changed a bit, and mannerisms, it was obvious to anybody that he was still cute.

"_Friend?" _Takashi asked, his voice was deep and somewhat soothing to hear. Yori saw him look around the room, seeing no one else but his cousin.

"_I didn't see her around here either. I just suddenly heard her voice when I was getting cake," _Mitsukuni said, he sounded sad. _"Do you think she left?"_

"I'm still here. Sorry for the silence," Yori spoke up and the two turned to her direction, both eyes wide in surprise. She gave them a smile and a small wave. In an instant, Mitsukuni was right in front of the camera, a grin spreading across his lips.

"_Wow! She looks like a green eyes Haru-chan, right Takashi?" _ He said the moment he got a good look at Yori. He turned the camera to face Takashi who only nodded, his hands in his pockets. Mitsukuni made the webcam focus on himself once more.

"I'm Ishikawa Yori, Haruhi-san's neighbor," Yori introduced herself. Mitsukuni did the same only he mentioned his and Takahshi's nicknames.

"It's nice to meet you both, Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san," she smiled, not wanting be so friendly with them just yet. After all they _are _much older than her and _are _strangers in a way.

Mitsukuni was just about to say something when the creak of the front door opening distracted him, making him and his cousin turn around to see Haruhi, looking more tired than ever, and the rest of the Host Club entering. They were all chattering around her and from what Yori saw, Haruhi was getting a bad headache from it all. The brunette let out a sigh and was shocked to see the short blonde and his tall protector standing by her laptop. She raised a brow and saw Yori smiling at her from the screen.

"_Yori!"_ Haruhi exclaimed, remembering her forgotten friend, and made her way to the laptop, bending down so that Yori could see her face. The boys behind her looked at each other in confusion thinking Haruhi had exclaimed 'Mori' instead. _"I'm so sorry. I was dragged –"_

"It's fine. It's fine. Your two friends kept me company." Yori laughed when the rest of the Host Club tried to get a glimpse of her from behind Haruhi. Of course, Haruhi wasn't exactly pleased since they were pushing her. Yori laughed once more when she heard comments of 'green-eyed Haruhi' and the like. "Anyway, I see that you've had a long day. I'll chat with you next time, yeah?"

"_Alright. This time I'll make sure to bring my laptop into my room and lock the door." _Haruhi sent a glare at her boyfriend, which automatically sent him into his corner. Yori laughed once more.

"Bye!" Yori waved and logged out. When the pop out window of Haruhi disappeared, Yori couldn't help but smile to herself. She had seen the rest of the Host Club. It was just a matter of time before she met them all personally. She leaned into her swivel chair and was just going to close her eyes for a second when her mother's voice echoed throughout the entire apartment.

"Yori? What in the world did you buy? None of these are on my list!"

"You didn't give me a list!" Yori said loudly, not wanting to leave her swivel chair just yet.

"Yes I did. It's on the refrigerator as usual."

"Oh." Yori bit her lip and slowly climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over her. She probably just lost her privilege to go grocery shopping on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>I will start referring to Hunny and Mori by their nicknames by the next chapters and so on an so forth. I was just using their real names for this one since Yori isn't all to familiar with them just yet<strong>

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Please tell me what you thought**

**Excuse my typos and the like**

**Don't forget to review and the like**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**

**And**

**I only own what I own**


End file.
